gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olly
Olly is a recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons. He is played by guest star Brenock O'Connor and first appears in "Breaker of Chains". He was originally a farm boy at the Gift, but flees to the Night's Watch after his village is attacked by wildlings and later fights alongside Jon Snow in the Battle of Castle Black. He eventually becomes a true member of the Night's Watch and is named as Jon's steward when Jon is elected the new Lord Commander, but ultimately betrays and fatally stabs Jon during the Mutiny at Castle Black after believing that Jon is showing mercy to his family's killers. Biography Background Olly lived with his mother and father in a village at the Gift. Season 4 When Olly and his father are on their way home for dinner, their village is attacked by a group of wildlings. When his father is killed by Ygritte, his mother tells him to hide. He flees, and she is killed by Styr. Olly hides under a cart, but is caught by the Thenn warg. The warg brings him to Styr, who holds a blade to his throat. Styr tells Olly that he is going to eat his dead parents, and orders him to tell the men of the Night's Watch at Castle Black in an attempt to draw them out into the open. He then releases Olly, who reaches Castle Black and informs the men of the approaching wildlings."Breaker of Chains" Olly stays at Castle Black, living amongst the brothers of the Night's Watch and wearing the black clothes of the Night's Watch. He later trains with them for the upcoming fight against the wildlings. Olly brags to the brothers about his archery skills, though only Grenn says he believes him, as well as promising to take him hunting soon. "Oathkeeper" Olly greets Jon Snow, Grenn and Eddison Tollett as they return to Castle Black after coming from Craster's Keep. Jon pats him on the head as he greets the brothers."Mockingbird" During the Battle of Castle Black, Olly is assigned to work the wooden lift system. As the battle rages on Samwell Tarly urges him to pick up a weapon and defend himself. Olly then spots Ygritte preparing to kill Jon Snow. Before she can shoot Jon, Olly uses a bow to kill Ygritte with an arrow through the heart, avenging his father in the process."The Watchers on the Wall" After the arrival of Stannis Baratheon and his forces, Olly is among the black brothers that attend when the fallen brothers are burned in Castle Black's courtyard."The Children" Season 5 Olly remains at Castle Black and spars with Jon Snow in the training yard, alongside other new recruits. He has little experience with a sword and shield, but Jon does his best to teach Olly how to be a proper swordsman. Olly abruptly stops sparring when Melisandre arrives to fetch Jon. Later, Olly is present when Mance Rayder is executed by Stannis Baratheon for refusing to bend the knee."The Wars to Come" Olly is present at the choosing for the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and is happy when Jon Snow defeats Ser Alliser Thorne for the position of Lord Commander."The House of Black and White" Jon later names Olly as his personal steward, grooming him for command as Jeor Mormont once did for him. He is present at Jon's meeting with Stannis Baratheon and Davos Seaworth, in which Jon points out, while looking at Olly, that many of his black brothers do not like the wildlings. Later, Davos asks Olly to recite part of the Night's Watch oath in order to persuade Jon to rally the Night's Watch to Stannis's side in the upcoming battle for the North. Olly is later at a meeting of Night's Watch where Janos Slynt refuses to man and repair Greyguard, a ruined castle on the Wall. Jon orders Slynt to be brought outside and orders Olly to bring him Longclaw. Olly gives Jon his sword and witnesses Slynt's execution."High Sparrow (episode)" However, Olly's trust in Jon begins to sour after Jon makes the suggestion of allowing the wildlings to pass through the Wall and become subjects of the Seven Kingdoms or even members of the Night's Watch so as to avoid them falling into the coming White Walker army. First Steward Bowen Marsh points out what the wildlings did to Olly's family and friends in the Gift while in Mance Rayder's army. Later, in Jon's office, Olly asks if Jon means to lure the wildlings into a trap, but Jon denies it, reminding Olly that despite the losses they have suffered at the wildlings' hands, they will need all the help they can get if the Night's Watch is to stand a chance against the White Walkers."Kill the Boy" Later, Olly visits Sam in his rooms, ostensibly to offer him some food. However, he wants to ask Sam why Jon would want to join forces with the Wildlings, particularly Tormund, who led the raid in which his parents were killed. Sam reassures Olly that Jon knows what he is doing, and that unless he is successful, neither the Night's Watch nor Westeros stands a chance against the White Walkers. Sam explains this is a hard choice Jon had to make, however unpopular, and then then tells him not to worry, as Jon always comes back."Hardhome" When Jon Snow returns from Hardhome with thousands of wildlings and lets them in through the Wall, Olly is among the many black brothers who look at the wildlings and even their Lord Commander with disgust. When Jon smiles at Olly, the boy goes away angrily."The Dance of Dragons" Olly is sent to Jon's room to let him know that a Wildling knows where his uncle Benjen is. Jon quickly rushes out of the room, across the courtyard and past a group of Night's Watchmen, only to find a sign with the word "Traitor" scrawled upon it. Several Night's Watchmen mutiny against Jon and stab him, bringing him to his knees, and Olly approaches. Jon whispers Olly's name as a plea for mercy. With tears in his eyes, Olly stabs Jon for the final time, ending the mutiny. "Mother's Mercy" Appearances Behind the scenes Olly was invented for the TV series, but was originally just supposed to appear for one episode as a means for the garrison at Castle Black to learn that Tormund's group of wildlings are raiding villages in the Gift, to try to draw men away from Castle Black. Writer's assistant Dave Hill (who wrote the "Histories & Lore" animated featurettes on the Blu rays for Seasons 2, 3, and 4) then suggested to Benioff and Weiss that Olly should then join the Night's Watch, because he has nowhere else to go. Hill also suggested that it would make dramatic sense if they make Olly the one who kills Ygritte during the Battle of Castle Black (in the books, it wasn't clear who fired the arrow that killed her). Benioff and Weiss were so impressed with this suggestion that they promoted Hill to write an episode script in Season 5."http://variety.com/gallery/photos-showrunners-impact-report/#!13/david-benioff-d-b-weiss/ In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there is no character by this name. However, Jon takes another young black brother known as Satin, a former male whore from Oldtown, under his wing, as his own stewart. In the novels, it wasn't clear who shot the arrow that mortally wounded Ygritte. When Jon Snow found her, for a frantic moment he feared that he was the one who shot her - but when he checked the arrow in her he recognized that the fletching on it was different from the arrows he was using. Ygritte dies in Jon Snow's arms, with essentially the same dialogue as in the TV series. Afterwards, Jon decides that he'd rather not know which of his sworn brothers fired the arrow that killed Ygritte, so he makes no attempt to check. Three quarters of the inhabitants of Mole's Town flee to Castle Black after Jon Snow warns them of the wildling raiding parties. The blacksmith Donal Noye, who takes command in the absence of other officers, allows them to stay on condition that they take part in the defense of the castle during the battle. Olly in the TV series, however, is not from Mole's Town but a smaller village in its vicinity (Jon explained that the wildlings were progressively attacking bigger settlements to try to draw out Castle Black's garrison, working their way up to Mole's Town). It is unknown if any people from other villages come to seek refuge at the castle. After the attack of the Thenns is repelled, many of the villagers think that the worst is behind and return to the village. A few residents from Mole's Town decide to stay rather than risk going back to the weakly defended lands to the south, among them: Zei the whore, Hareth (aka Horse) the stablehand and three young orphans (nine, eight and five years old) whose father was killed on the steps. Olly is perhaps loosely based on those orphans, though it is not mentioned whether they take active part in the battle and what becomes of them later. Zei is sent by Jon to the village to recruit the villagers, but she does not return. After the battle is over, Hareth joins the Watch. In the TV series, the only survivors of the Sack of Mole's Town appear to be Gilly and her baby, as they are the only ones from Mole's Town who arrive at Castle Black. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Smallfolk Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the Gift Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Stewards of the Night's Watch